plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Day - Day 1
For the Chinese version of the level, see Modern Day - Day 1 (Chinese version). Summoned: |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 32 |after = Modern Day - Day 2}} Dialogue Dr. Zomboss: Aha! Project Paradox begins...NOW! Penny: Timeline alert, User Dave! Penny: We have arrived moments before our departure! Penny: If my guess is correct, Dr. Zomboss will attempt to prevent your initial taco-consumption! Penny: Our journey will cease to exist! Crazy Dave: NOOOOOOOOOO! Crazy Dave: ...OOOOOOOO! Sorry, I was busy screaming "No." Did you say "taco"? Penny: We must beware, User Dave. Dr. Zomboss will surely deploy all his time-varied zombies against us! Crazy Dave: TACOOOOOOO! Difficulty The level itself is not too difficult, only consisting of the three zombie variants plus the Flag Zombies, and very few of them too. However, what makes this level escalate in that are the summoned zombies by one of the gimmicks of this world, portals. The zombies spawned appear in specific spots, which are generally in the player's defenses. The player should be aware of what portals spawn, where they spawn, and finally what zombies come out of it. Zombies like Mecha-Football Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie, Pharaoh Zombie, Barrel Roller Zombie, and Shield Zombie can be devastating to the player. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 2 5 |zombie5 = 1 2 4 5 |note5 = First flag; spawns at 4th column, 3rd row |zombie6 = 1 3 5 |zombie7 = 2 1 4 |zombie8 = 3 3 3 3 |note8 = spawns at 6th column, 2nd row |zombie9 = 2 1 5 |note9 = 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = 2 3 4 1 5 2 3 4 |note10 = Final flag; spawns at 5th column, 1st row}} Strategies Strategy 1 Recommended plants: *Plant some Primal Sunflowers on the back rows. When the first zombie comes, stall or stun it. *Start building some offense once you have enough Primal Sunflowers. Fill in three columns with Cacti. *When the Ancient Egypt portal comes, stall zombies coming out with Stallia or Stunion and Primal Wall-nut. This will prevent the Pharaoh Zombie from eating your plants easily. *Plant a Cacti next to the Pirate Seas portal to stop Barrel Roller Zombies from crushing your plants. Re-plant if needed. *Use the E.M.Peach after all robots come out of the Far Future portal. If needed, stall or stun the robots. *Give Plant Food to Cacti if a row is in danger. Use the Intensive Carrot if you cannot re-plant an eaten plant quickly. Strategy 2 :Created by Awesome Strategy of Nostalgic Awesomeness Recommended plants: *Start placing Sunflowers, have at least two columns of them. *Potato Mine the first zombie. *Now that you got sun, plant Repeaters, Peashooters and Snow Peas. *When the first portal comes, plant Chomper and dig it up to eat the zombies that come out. *When the Pirate Seas portal comes out, plant a Potato Mine to destroy the Barrel Roller. *Collect as much sun, use the Plant Food on Chomper when the Far Future portal comes out, but do it when all three mechs come out, so it can push them, place a Cherry Bomb next to the mechs. *Done. After Ancient Egypt Strategy :Created by This strategy can be done directly after you have completed Ancient Egypt - Day 8, but you also must have completed Far Future - Day 1. The point of this strategy is to help you obtain Moonflower early on, which will be used in the rest of my strategies. *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (optional) *'Alternatives:' ** , if you want to go really directly from AE to MD, and do not want to waste time completing FF day 1. ** , if you do not have Cold Snapdragon. Keep in mind that you will have to complete most of PS to do this. ** , if you do not have Explode-O-Nut. Alternatively, you can use , , or . *Start by placing down Sunflowers. They will be planted in the first and second columns. *When the first zombie comes, plant a potato mine in the third column. *Plant Cold Snapdragons in the fourth and fifth columns, and Explode-O-Nuts in the sixth. *Whenever a portal appears, plant an Explode-O-Nut in front of it. *Plant Laser Beans in the third column. *Once the Far Future portal appears, use Plant Food on a Laser Bean when all zombies appear from it. Using Explode-O-Nut will not work, since Mecha-Football will push it away. *If all is done correctly, you should have completed the level, and obtained Moonflower. Moonflower is a very good sun producer, and will help you through most of the game from here. Strategy 4 *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** When the round starts, focus on planting Primal Sunflowers. Try and get two columns of those. Use Primal Wall-nut to stall the first zombie and then Primal Potato Mine. Do that to the next zombie and then use Primal Peashooter. Try and get one column of those. Then plant another column. When the first portal arrives, use Stallia to stall the first zombie and then Chard Guard. Primal Wall-nut for the Buckethead Zombies. Do the same until final wave. Also, use Cherry Bomb for the tomb-raisers (the zombie who barfs up bones). In the final wave, use Primal Potato Mines to kill the far future zombies. And cherry bomb too. If you do that, you will still have two Plant Foods. No premiums. No 8th seed slot. Brilliant! Primal Peashooter and Blover Strategy (Strategy 5) *'Required plants:' ** (or if possible ) ** (optional, if you don’t have this then replace it with or ) ** ** ** (for disabling the Far Future machine zombies) ** ** (or if possible ) Try planting as many Twin/Primal Sunflowers as possible (1 row is enough) with the aid of Gold Bloom if possible. Use Snapdragons/Cold Snapdragons (plant on the 4th column) to kill the first few zombies, also plant Primal Wall-nuts (on the 5th column) to protect your offence and sun production. You also start planting Primal Peashooters on the 2nd and 3rd column to provide more offence. Once the Ancient Egypt portal arrives at the first flag (spawns on row 3, column 4), it’ll bounce your Snapdragon/Cold Snapdragon if you planted there. Shovel up the bounced Snapdragon/Cold Snapdragon and plant a replacement one where the portal is. The Primal Peashooters will neutralise the Ancient Egypt zombies so do not worry. Use the Primal-Pea-Blover method to get rid of regular lawn zombies and also to deal with the Pirate Seas portal that will spawn next but since it doesn’t spawn too deep into your defences, it’s okay. During the final flag, your defences can deal with Shield Zombie, but when both Robo-cone Zombie and Mecha Football Zombie appear, use E.M. Peach on them. If Shield Zombie is defeated, it is most preferable to use the Primal-Pea-Blover strategy to defeat both the Cone Mech and the Football Mech. Then you succeed! Congratulations! *'Other tips:' **Use Grave Buster on Tomb Raiser Zombie’s summoned tombstones. **Use Cherry Bomb for neutralising big groups of zombies, such as the machine zombies from the Far Future portal. **Use Blover to clear the Seagull Zombies and Zombie Parrot from the Pirate Seas portal. In fact, you can also use it to blow away the Imp Pirate Zombies inside of Barrel Roller Zombie’s barrel. But this requires great timing. Gallery Modern Day 1 Pmhpc.png|Done by MD1DDA.jpg|Ancestors and descendants. By . MD-D1TULO.png|By MD-D1TULO2.png|By ThisUserLikesOreo MD-D1TULO3.png|By ThisUserLikesOreo YappatMD1.png|By MD1.jpg|By IMG 0254.PNG| Screenshot_2016-10-01-17-32-08.png|By (used all plants from different world) Screenshot_2016-12-16-12-56-31.png|By modern day - day 1.PNG|by FrankerWaluigi5 MD 1.png|Done by IMG_0370.PNG|Testing out the Solar Tomato by EpicGamer23468 IMG_0373.PNG|A super shocking setup by EpicGamer23468 Screenshot_20171201_100902.jpg|By SOMD1.PNG|By Trivia *This level and Jurassic Marsh - Day 1 are the only 'Day 1' levels that have two flags. *It is currently the only regular level where Dr. Zomboss speaks, similarly, this is the first time he speaks during the first day of the world. Walkthroughs Modern Day Day 1 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Moonflower Modern Day - day 1 (Ep.130)|By How would you rate Modern Day - Day 1's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags